Famous Last Words
by Alexander DeLarge
Summary: Zoë Cyd Thompson is not an ordinary girl. She has a weird obsession with skinny jeans, tutus, and White Zombie. And Mikey Way loves it. I DO NOT OWN MCR OR MIKEY WAY. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_"We are, we are the shaken, we are the monsters underneath your bed..."_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

_"Zoë! What's up?"_

"Hey Frank!" I replied happily.

Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. You see the girl walking down the street? No, not the girl with the blonde hair and Hollister hoodie (um, ew), the short girl with the flaming red hair, Rob Zombie hoodie, black tutu, and combat boots. That's me. I'm Zoë Cyd Thompson. Yeah, my parents must have been high when they named me.

_"So, what are you doing?"_

"Nothing, why?"

_"Wanna come over to my house?"_

"Ok!" I replied. "See you in a couple of minutes."

_"Later, gator."_

I grinned and hung up my phone. I love my phone. It's a Sidekick. I got it for my birthday. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm 17? Well, I'll be 18 in a couple of months, and I personally can't uwait./u Frank and I are planning to rent an apartment together after we graduate from high school. We can't wait to leave Belleville.

I walked over to Frank's house. He was sitting on his shitty front porch. But most of the houses in Belleville are shitty, so what's new?

"Frank!" I yelled.

"Zoë!" he yelled back. I ran and jumped on him.

He groaned and said, "Do you have to jump on me every time you see me?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I replied and stuck out my tounge.

He rolled his eyes. I laughed at my immaturity.

I finally noticed the moving truck next door to his house.

"Hey, do you know who's moving in?" I asked. It was big news when someone decided to move to Belleville. Personally, I don't know why anyone would want to live here. It's a shitty town, and there's not much to do. So you have to make your own fun.

"Nope, let's go check it out," Frank said.

The front door was open, so we walked in.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"You know, you really shouldn't walk into people's houses uninvited," a voice said from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You know, you really shouldn't walk into people's houses uninvited."_

I screamed, and Frank jumped. We both turned around and looked at the voice who had said it.

There were two boys standing there. One looked to be about 21 years old. He had black hair and hazel eyes. The other boy looked our age, maybe a little older. He also had black hair, but he wore glasses. He had amazing brown eyes. _He was also pretty cute._

"Holy shit! Oh my god! Which one of you said that?" I asked. My heart was still beating a million miles an hour.

"I did," Glasses Boy said. "But really, why did you just walk in here? That's kinda rude, you know."

"We just wanted to find out who lived here," Frank said. "Not many people decide to move to Belleville."

"Well I'm Mikey, and this is Gerard," Glasses Boy said. Finally, Glasses Boy had a name.

"I'm Zoë, and this is Frank," I said.

"Hi Zoë and Frank. Zoë, I like your hoodie, and Frank, I love your shirt," Gerard said. Frank was wearing a Misfits t-shirt.

"So, Mikey and Gerard, why in the hell did you move to Belleville? You couldn't pay me to stay here," I asked, curiously.

"We didn't really have a choice," Gerard said. He looked like he didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't pursue the topic.

"Mikey, are you gonna go to school here or are you done with school?" Frank asked.

"I'm gonna be a senior," he replied softly. Mikey seemed kinda shy. I was gonna change that.

"Well if you want, we could help you unpack, or we could show you around," I volunteered.

"Well, we really should unpack, but I wanna see Belleville," Mikey said. "Gerard, what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna stay here and unpack," Gerard said. "Frank, wanna stay here and help me?"

"OK," Frank said eagerly. I felt bad for him because he really didn't have any other friends in Belleville. Most of his friends lived in Trenton.

"Alright Mikey, I'll show you around Belleville," I said.

"Cool, just let me get a hoodie," Mikey told me.

He ran upstairs and came back downstairs in a few minutes.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Then let's go," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Mikey decided to walk to "downtown" Belleview.

"Well, there's not really much to see. Hey, wanna go to the arcade?"

"Yay! I love arcades!" Mikey yelled.

"Cool. Let's go!"

So me and Mikey ran to the arcade.

"What do you wanna play?" I asked Mikey.

"I dunno. We probably should get tokens first," Mikey said.

So I walked over to the token machine and put in 20 dollars.

"Here, we each get 20 tokens. Now I'm gonna go play House of the Dead. See ya later." I turned and started walking to the game machine.

"Wait!" Mikey yelled.

I turned around and Mikey ran into me, almost knocking me down.

"Sorry. I wanna play with you!" Mikey practically yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down, kid!" The guy over at the prize booth was practically giving us the death stare.

"Alright, alright, calm down! Now let's go kick some zombie ass!" Mikey said.

We skipped over (that's right, _skipped_) to the House of the Dead game. We each put in two tokens, and started shooting anything that moved. Well, except the survivors. But only 'cause you got a life for saving them.

After we beat the game (me and Mikey kicked zombie **ass**), we went over to the basketball game and started playing that. We each got a whole bunch of tickets.

We finally used all of our tokens.

"Well, now what?" Mikey asked.

"We go over to that prize booth thingy and get prizes."

"How many tickets do we have?"

I took him over to the ticket counter. "You feed your tickets in there and it counts how many you have. It's a hell of a lot easier than counting them by hand."

It turned out that Mikey had over a thousand tickets.

I put mine in and I had over a thousand as well.

"Do you wanna combine tickets and get something cool?" Mikey asked me.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged.

So we went over to the prize booth and got an iHome.

"So how are we gonna share it?" Mikey asked.

"We'll swap each week," I told him.

"Ok. Now what do you wanna do?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

We went to Burger King and got salads. Mikey insisted on paying because I had gotten the tokens at the arcade._ Personally, I didn't mind._

"So Mikey, why did you guys move to Belleview?" I asked.

Mikey stared off into space for a second. He looked sad. He took a breath and composed himself.

"Me and my brother were picked on a lot back where we used to live. It got to the point where I didn't wanna live anymore," he said dully, and shoved up his glasses.

I walked over and gave him a hug. "Mikey, you're my friend now. If banyone/b tries to pick on you, I will personally shove my foot up their ass." I was pissed at those kids who had picked on Mikey. He was so shy and sweet. _And cute._

"Thanks, Zoë." Mikey smiled.

We walked back to his house and found Frank and Gerard waiting outside for us.

"Finally! Where the hell have you guys been?" Frank yelled.

"The arcade and Burger King," I said.

"Well next time take us!" Frank said.

"You guys didn't wanna go!"

"Well if I had known you were going to the arcade, I would have gone!"

"Just shut the fuck up Frank!"

"No!" Frank yelled and stuck out his tounge.

"Aren't we mature," I snickered.

"Frank! You need to come home now! And Zoë, your mom wants you home too!" Mrs. Iero yelled to us.

"Alright, guys, see you in school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Mikey, what grade are you in?"

"11th."

"Ok. Gerard are you in school?"

"I'm a senior."

"Alright, bye guys!"

A chorus of "Bye, Zoë!" followed me off of Mikey's front lawn.

School was gonna get a lot more interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

"Zoë! Wake up!"

I sat up and nearly fell off of my bed. "Huh? What?"

"Zoë, you need to get ready for school!" my mom yelled.

I groaned and shoved my face into a pillow. "Mom, five more minutes!"

"No, Zoë Cyd Thompson! If I give you five more minutes, you won't wake up. Now get moving!" my mom snapped.

_I love my mother._

I grabbed the first pair of pants I saw (black skinny jeans), and my White Zombie shirt and a purple hoodie. I got dressed and straightened my hair.

"Zoë! You're gonna be late!" my mom yelled.

"I'm moving!" I yelled back. I ran out of my room, but came back because I forgot my bookbag.

Frank was waiting outside for me.

"What took you so long? Oh, that's right, you're a _girl_," Frank said jokingly.

"And you're not?" I asked him.

"Ouch." Frank pretended to start crying.

"Oh yeah, Mikey and Gerard are supposed to meet up with us," Frank told me.

"Don't they live next door to you?"

"Yeah, but their mom drives them to school. So they're gonna wait for us and then we can show them the wonderful school that we go to," Frank said sarcastically.

"Yay," I said and rolled my eyes.

Me and Frank _**hated**_ school with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns (yeah, yeah, I watch too much _Fairly Oddparents_). All of the assholes that went there were...well, they were assholes. They always teased me, Frank, and all of our friends about the way that we dressed and just the way we acted. But only a few more months, and we are out of this dump.

Just then, we saw Mikey and Gerard waiting for us by the front gate. They had their backs turned to us, so they didn't see us. _Yet._

I ran and jumped on Mikey's back.

"What the hell!" he yelled and almost dropped me. His glasses fell off, which was incredibly hilarious.

"Hi, Mikey," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh my god, is that you Zoë? Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" he said. I jumped off his back and gave him a hug.

"Aww, did I scare the wittle baby?" I asked him.

"Shut up," he muttered. Gerard and Frank were laughing their asses off.

"Stop laughing you guys!" That just made Gerard and Frank laugh harder because now Mikey was whining.

"Alright, I _guess_ we should go inside," I said reluctantly.

Belleville High School wasn't that big, so it wasn't that hard to show Mikey and Gerard where everything was.

"Mikey we have Creative Writing first," I said. "And we have English, Biology, and Trig together!"

Mikey smiled. "Good, at least I won't be alone."

"And I can introduce you to Ray and Bob," I said.

"Who's Ray and Bob?" Gerard interrupted.

"They're our other friends," Frank said.

"Oh...ok."

The bell rang then.

"Me and Gerard have PE first. Ick. Nothing like stinky sweat to wake you up first thing in the morning." Frank wrinkled his nose.

"See you guys later," I said.

"Later, gator."

Mikey and I walked to Creative Writing. We had started working on a short story unit, so that's all we did in class. _Write short stories._

At the end of class, we turned our stories in.

"Hey, what did you write about?" I asked Mikey.

"Man, I don't even remember," Mikey said, shaking his head and pushing up his _adorable_ glasses. I started laughing. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Hey freak, stop laughing!" Jake said. Jake was a football player who was really popular and stupid.

"Fuck off Jake," I snapped.

"Miss Thompson, language!" the teacher said.

"Sorry."

The bell rang, and Jake _accidently_ pushed me. I fell and dropped everything.

"Asshole!" I yelled after him, but he just laughed. Mikey stopped and helped me up.

Luckily, the rest of my classes that morning passed without anything happening.

Finally, lunch. All of my friends had lunch together, luckily. But we never ate any of the school food. We walked to Burger King since it was right down the road.

We got to Burger King as soon as Frank, Gerard, Bob, and Ray did. Plus, two of my girlfriends, Maria and Aimee were with them.

"Mikey, these are my other friends, Bob, Ray, Maria, and Aimee," I said.

"Hi," Mikey muttered. That was weird. He seemed really shy around these people, but when he met me and Frank, he was _loud_.

We all walked inside and grabbed a booth. I sat in the middle of Mikey and Frank.

"Hey Mikey, is everything OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda shy around new people," he said.

"You wern't shy yesterday!"

"That's because only two people were around! And besides--"

"Ahem, what are you guys talking about?" Frank asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I replied.

"Because."

"Well, I'm not telling you," I said in an immature voice and stuck out my tounge.

Just then Bob and Ray came back with the food.

We all ate and talked about random stuff for a while, then we had to go back to school.

The day passed rather quickly. After my last class I met Mikey at his locker.

"Hi Michael," I said.

"Hi, Zoë. Hey, are you doing anything after school?"

"Nope, why?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house?"

"Yeah, sure! But I have to call my mom."

So I took out my Sidekick and called my mom and told here that I was going to Mikey's house.

Mikey grabbed his bookbag and we left.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were at Mikey's house, we didn't know what to do.

Frank and Gerard wern't going to be there for a while because they decided to go to some comic book store, and Bob and Ray were doing something else.

So it was just me and Mikey, at his house. _**Alone.**_

"I'm so bored!" Mikey whined.

"Thanks a lot Mikey. I'm leaving now since I'm so _boring_," I teased him. I got up and pretended to walk out the door.

"NO! WAIT!" Mikey yelled. He grabbed me and pulled me back inside.

I winced and held my arm. That fucking **hurt**. "Ow Mikey, that hurt!"

Mikey looked really scared and apologized. I forgave him (**duh**).

"Let's go outside," I said.

Once we were outside, we layed on the grass. We were laying next to each other, and my head was on Mikey's shoulder.

"Damn Mikey, your shoulder is comfortable," I said and laughed. Mikey laughed too.

"That's what everyone says," he said.

After laying there for a few minutes, I got up and started spinning around. Mikey looked at me weirdly.

"Zoë, what the **hell** are you doing?"

"Spinning. You should try it. It's fun!" I yelled.

Mikey got up and started spinning too. All of a sudden, a really funny idea popped into my head.

"Mikey, let's spin around and then race to that tree over there." I pointed to the giant oak tree on the other side of his yard. "When I say 'stop,' we start running, ok?"

"Ok!" Mikey screamed.

We spun in circles for a couple of minutes, then I yelled, "STOP!"

Me and Mikey started racing.

If you have never tried running after spinning in circles, **don't**. It's fucking harder than it looks. Plus, I was laughing my ass off while I was running, which didn't help anything. Mikey was laughing too.

Finally we both started running as fast as we possibly could to the tree. Mikey beat me by a few feet.

"I WIN!" he yelled. Then, he collapsed on the ground, out of breath from running and laughing.

I collapsed too, but it was right on top of him.

Mikey looked shocked for a second, but that quickly changed. He put his hands on my cheeks and brought me closer to his face.

Just then, Gerard and Frank came walking up the street.


End file.
